Slipped
by vijeonjams
Summary: Jungkook, Seokjin, dan Yugyeom. Siswa populer yang terpeleset ke masa depan."apa? manusia purba?" sungguh, Seokjin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut pemuda itu. "kau bilang ingin punya kehidupan normal?" Taehyung mengulas smirk-nya. Vkook, Yoonseok, Namjin, Yugbam, Eunhae, Yewook. fiction! shounen-ai, BTS, GOT7, and SUJU.
1. Chapter 1

**Slipped**

BTS and GOT7 and Super Junior members.

Pair: Vkook, Namjin, Yugbam, Eunhae and others

Infires by Korean mini drama "splash splash love"

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor ruang loker. Membuka lokernya dengan sekali sentak, seketika wajahnya tertimpuk kotak-kotak hadiah.

"sial! Mana bajuku?!" Jungkook melempar hadiah-hadiah dari lokernya, panik karena dia sudah sangat terlambat turun ke lapangan di jam olahraganya sekarang ini. Setelah menemukan kaos olahraganya dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Setelah berlari hampir 3 menit, akhirnya Jungkook sampai di lapangan olahraga belakang sekolah.

Kosong melompong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Jungkook panik, menyebrangi lapangan olahraga menuju gedung olahraga.

'Fuck!' umpat Jungkook dalam hati, dia sudah berlari-lari panik, berkeringat, kesal. Lalu apa yang dilihatnya di gedung sport indoor sekolah nya?

Spanduk besar bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI JUNGKOOKIE' aksara Hangeul berwarna merah darah. Ratusan orang berada di sana dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, termasuk beberapa guru-gurunya.

Jungkook ingin mati saja.

Demi selusin kolor ironman favoritnya, ulang tahunnya masih seminggu lagi. Oh, ternyata dibawah tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI JUNGKOOKIE' ada tulisan kecil berwarna pink 'D-7'

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau berkeringat begini?" tanya guru biologinya yang ada disana, menyeka keringat di leher seksi Jungkook dengan tisu basah. Hell.

Jungkook diam-diam melirik guru Shim –guru olahraganya.

"itu, saya kira saya terlambat saem" Jungkook nyengir, seketika koor pekikan tertahan dari siswi yang ada disana terdengar. Jungkook mual.

"berikan sambutan, Jungkook. Naiklah ke podium" gantian guru seninya angkat bicara.

Jungkook menurut, dengan muka yang dibuat biasa saja Jungkook berjalan ke sebuah podium dibawah spanduk 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI JUNGKOOKIE' diikuti ratusan bola mata yang menatapnya berbinar.

Setelah naik ke podium, entah siapa yang memulai. Semua yang ada disana meneriakkan nama 'JEON JUNGKOOK' serempak, persis seperti ketika pidato sambutan calon presiden.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin terjun ke sungai amazon.

.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya, 'mimpi sial!' rutuknya dalam hati. Jungkook memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah hari ini. Menendang selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin, siswa populer yang sering disebut 'duplikat ken' atau 'ken versi nyata' berjalan penuh percaya diri –ah terlalu percaya diri, menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Menebar senyum manisnya yang digilai banyak siswa-siswi, sebagian guru-gurunya, dan dirinya sendiri. Menerima kotak-kotak hadiah yang disodorkan padanya pagi ini. Seperti biasa.

"Seokjin oppa, kumohon sehari saja jadi pacarkuuu" rengek salah satu dari fansnya yang berjejer di samping pintu kelasnya. Yang langsung didorong oleh yang lainnya. Seokjin terkekeh tampan, membuat fans-fansnya menjerit girang. "hei jangan saling dorong, nanti kalau ada yang terluka bagaimana?" Seokjin melerai mereka yang semakin anarkis saling dorong dengan kata-kata cheesy yang menjijikkan, herannya malah ada yang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, Mimisan.

Jungkook yang sedari pagi tadi menunggu Seokjin dikelasnya kesal karena Seokjin malah tebar pesona. Jungkook menarik kerah belakang Seokjin, menyeretnya masuk kelas. Masih dengan Seokjin yang tebar pesona dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mereka duduk di bangku Seokjin, "Jungkookie yang manis, kenapa kau? Kemarin bolos dan sekarang masuk ke kelas sunbae?" Seokjin tersenyum cantik dengan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jungkook jijik, geli, mual. "hentikan itu hyung, aku bukan fans mu" Jungkook mendorong dahi Seokjin menjauh dengan jari telunjuknya. Seokjin pouting –sok imut.

"hyung!" bentak Jungkook kesal. Seokjin terkekeh lalu memasang wajah 'natural'nya.

.

.

"hahahahaha, parah sekali kau ini Jeon" Seokjin tertawa jahat setelah mendengar cerita Jungkook tentang mimpinya kemarin. Padahal kan bukan mimpi basah, tidak mungkin Jungkook menceritakannya.

Seokjin adalah sepupu jauhnya,punya fans lebih banyak dari Jungkook karena dia sudah di tahun terakhir sedangkan Jungkook di tahun pertama.

"jangan tertawa hyung!" Jungkook pout, beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihatnya langsung bereaksi. Entah memekik tertahan, menggigit bibir atau menutup mulutnya.

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya, "jadi itu sebabnya kau kemarin bolos?". Jungkook mengangguk, membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"kudengar memang ada yang merencanakan itu sih, kudengar itu dari Baekhyun" Seokjin menyeruput jus strawberry-nya. Jungkook tidak menimpali perkataan Seokjin.

.

.

Jungkook kembali ke kelasnya setelah menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya dengan Seokjin. Tentu saja perjalanan kembali kekelasnya tidak mudah, Jungkook harus menerima ratusan tatapan memuja dari fans-fansnya, untungya dia memakai earphone sehingga tidak mendengar orang-orang yang memanggil-manggilnya. Biar saja dikatakan sombong, dia juga bukan artis nasional kok. Cuma artis sekolah, toh walaupun Jungkook tidak sengaja pipis di celana pun fansnya menganggapnya cute, baby kookie.

Jungkook itu sangat populer, dia cerdas, suaranya bagus, dance-nya keren, keluarganya kaya, wajahnya tampan, badannya kekar, auranya manly berkolaborasi dengan kesan imutnya. Apalagi dia adalah saudara Seokjin, murid yang sangat populer bahkan dikenal sampai disekolah lain. Tidak heran fansnya flooded, bisa dibilang kalau Jungkook dan Seokjin adalah pangeran sekolah, Walaupun kesannya berlebihan, itulah faktanya.

Awalnya Jungkook menikmati perannya jadi idol sekolah atau pangeran sekolah, atau visual sekolah, atau apalah itu. disukai banyak orang, banyak menerima hadiah, tidak pernah kelaparan, banyak yang membantunya, dan masih banyak lagi keuntungan yang didapatnya. Tetapi, baru-baru ini Jungkook lelah juga. Hidupnya tidak seperti siswa pada umumnya, bahkan Jungkook belum pernah pacaran selama hampir satu tahun masa highschoolnya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Jungkook duduk di sebelah Yugyeom. Salah satu sahabatnya dan Satu-satunya 'teman' sekelasnya, karena penghuni kelasnya yang lain merangkap jadi fansnya. Yugyeom juga agak populer karena dekat dengan Jungkook.

"hei dude, kau kenapa? Wajahmu duplikat laundry, kusut sekali" Yugyeom mengamati wajah Jungkook. Yang diamati melirik kesal.

"assa! Aku tahu aku tahu!" Yugyeom berseru heboh, mengacungkan sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Jungkook mengernyitkan kening.

"ada satu jerawat di dagumu! Iyakan? Itu yang membuatmu murung? Wah, apa kau kehilangan julukan 'baby bunny kookie'? dan kau sesed- auw sakit bodoh!" Jungkook menjitak kepala Yugyeom yang berisi otak sok tahunya. Walaupun benar juga sih, jerawatnya agak mengganggu.

"kau tidak merasakan bagaimana perasaanku sih" Jungkook mendadak mellow, setelah curhat dengan Seokjin sang pangeran sekolah, dia curhat dengan Yugyeom sang rakyat biasa.

"ini hari rabu kan?" tanya Yugyeom, Jungkook mengangguk.

"ayo pulang awal, kita jalan-jalan!" Yugyeom membereskan barang-barangnya. Wajah Jungkook langsung cerah, dia ikut mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"ayo jemput Seokjin hyung!" seru Jungkook semangat, setelah menitip 'ijin' kepada Seulgi, mereka menjemput Seokjin di kelasnya.

Membolos.

Bukan,

Pulang lebih awal.

Seokjin yang sedang makan cokelat dari salah satu fansnya pun dengan suka cita mengemasi barangnya dan ikut dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"wah, gila! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau film itu diangkat dari kisah nyata!" Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan penuh semangat.

"that's right! Mengikuti naluri untuk menemukan kapal yang terbelah untuk menyelamatkan awak kapal yang selamat, padahal sedang badai salju, keren sekali!" Yugyeom menimpali.

"kurasa itu benar-benar sejarah yang sangat mengagumkan, walaupun namanya aneh 'burnt sand' tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku jadi ingin ke pantai!" Seokjin ikut nimbrung.

Mereka ada di Starbucks setelah menonton film 'Finest Hours' di salah satu mall di Seoul.

"ayo kepantai, rumah nenekku kan di busan!" Jungkook mengangkat garpunya tinggi-tinggi.

"nenekku juga, bodoh!" Seokjin melempari Jungkook dengan tisu bekas.

Mereka tetap siswa normal jika sedang hangout, tidak ada fans, walaupun sering ada orang yang melirik mereka bertiga. Yeah, tiga makhluk bongsor tampan.

"ayo ke pantai, kita ke Busan hari ini juga!" seru Jungkook. Lupa dengan kegalauannya.

"ayo ayo, aku jarang sekali ke pantai" Yugyeom bertepuk tangan seperti balita.

"baiklah, kita pulang dulu lalu ke Busan naik bus saja" kata Seokjin kalem.

Setelah itu mereka segera beranjak dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jungkook sampai dirumahnya dengan tersenyum riang, bahkan dia berlari-lari kecil dari halte bus ke rumahnya.

Senyum Jungkook hilang.

Sekitar dua puluh siswa berkelompok di depan pagar rumahnya.

"hei itu Jungkook!" seorang laki-laki mungil memekik kegirangan melihat Jungkook, selanjutnya orang-orang itu berlari ke arah Jungkook.

"fuck! Aku bukan artis!' batinnya sangat kesal, Jungkook balik badan dan berlari ke rumah Seokjin yang berjarak hanya dua blok dari rumahnya.

.

Di rumah Seokjin.

Sama saja.

Bedanya, disana ada Seokjin yang tersenyum girang di depan fans-fansnya.

"permisiiiii!" Jungkook berseru dan menerobos kerumunan orang di depan pagar rumah Seokjin.

"waaa Jungkook!" Seokjin menyapa Jungkook riang –seperti biasa. Yang di jawab dengan Seokjin yang di seret Jungkook masuk rumah.

.

"kenapa sih kook?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

"apa kau setiap hari begini hyung?" Jungkook balik tanya sambil membuka pintu kamar Seokjin.

"yeah, rumahku sepi jadi aku suka" jawab Seokjin ringan, melempar ransel sekolahnya ke meja belajar.

"crazy! Im once and I hate it, really!" Jungkook membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang

"why? It's nice" Seokjin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook.

"nope, aku ingin menghilang saja! Aku ingin jadi anak highschool biasa saja!" gerutu Jungkook, "ayo hyung kita ke rumah nenek di Busan sekarang saja" lanjutnya.

"aku lelah kook" keluh Seokjin –penolakan. Jungkook mendesis, "sekarang hyung, atau aku akan bunuh diri" ancam Jungkook sok berani, padahal tangannya tergores pisau sedikit saja langsung minta opname. Well, baby kookie.

Seokjin itu parno, jadi ancaman Jungkook tentu saja berhasil.

Mereka mandi dan ganti baju, Jungkook punya stok peralatan mandi dan baju di rumah Seokjin. Jungkook membenci berbagi peralatan pribadi.

.

"kau sudah memberitahu ibumu, kan?" tanya Seokjin menyamankan posisi duduknya, sekarang Jungkook dan Seokjin sudah di bus ke Busan.

"sudah, kau juga sudah memberitahu Yugyeom, kan?" Jungkook membuka screenlock ponselnya, Seokjin mengangguk, "dia sudah di halte, sebentar lagi dia naik"

.

.

.

"yeay! Busaaaaan!" teriak Yugyeom norak, dia hampir tertinggal bus karena tertidur di halte.

"ayo kita kerumah nenek!" Jungkook berseru semangat, kantuknya hilang kemana.

"ayo, itu paman supir" Seokjin menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang diparkir di bahu jalan, disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang melambai-lambai kearah mereka dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka bertiga berlari-lari dan berebut masuk mobil, hanya Yugyeom dan Jungkook sih, mereka ingin duduk di depan.

"sudahlah, apa sih enaknya duduk di depan?" Seokjin berkata kalem dan mulai menutup matanya, dasar princess.

Yugyeom yang duduk disebelah Seokjin cemberut.

.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit perjalanan dengan mobil pribadi keluarga Kim, mereka sampai di rumah yang besar. Rumah nenek kakek Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"cucu-cucuku, astagaaa kalian tampan sekaliiii" nenek Kim ternyata sudah menunggu mereka didepan pintu utama dan segera menghambur memeluk kedua cucunya.

"nenek, cucumu kan aku!" Jungkook cemberut di belakang Yugyeom dan Seokjin yang mendapat pelukan hangat dari neneknya.

"ini siapa?" nenek Kim menunjuk Yugyeom, "Kim Yugyeom imnida, teman Jungkook" Yugyeom membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum lebar.

"benar, cucuku yang ini kok, namanya Kim" nenek Kim mengerling jahil.

"neneeek, jangan membahas ituuu" rajuk Jungkook.

Yaampun, sikap Jungkook sangatlah berbeda ketika di sekolahnya.

"sudahlah, masuk dan beristirahatlah" nenek Kim menggiring mereka masuk rumah.

"kakek dimana?" tanya Seokjin, merangkul neneknya. "dia sedang olahraga sore, sebentar lagi pulang" jawab nenek Kim.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook, Seokjin dan Yugyeom bersantai di taman samping rumah.

"enak ya kalau begini terus" kata Yugyeom, menyesap susu cokelatnya, "benar, udaranya masih sejuk. Aku ingin pindah selamanya disini" timpal Jungkook. "ternyata seperti ini ya pagi hari tanpa fans" Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi santai, memejamkan mata ala princess.

"ayo jalan-jalan!" seru Jungkook, "perasaanku benar-benar sedang sangat baik" lanjutnya semangat.

"tapi kita belum sarapan..." Yugyeom memelas, Jungkook menghadiahi dengan jitakan manis.

"kau kan sudah minum susu, dasar tukang makan. Ayo hyung! Tinggalkan saja Yugyeom!" Jungkook berkonspirasi dengan Seokjin, menarik tangan Seokjin dan menariknya pergi.

"tungguuuu!" seru Yugyeom nyaring.

.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom berlarian di pasir pantai, saling berkejaran hingga sebuah mobil jeep nyaris menabrak mereka.

"woooy! Bodoh! Jangan menyetir di pantai!" seru Yugyeom, mengelus dadanya, "dasar! Kuadukan pada polisi!" sahut Jungkook, "lariiiiii!" Seokjin berlari menyusul mereka, tertawa-tawa dan berlarian bertiga.

Mobil itu berhenti, mereka bertiga menoleh sebentar dan segera berlarian riang lagi.

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di kompleks perumahan nenek Kim dan berhenti di sebuah taman bermain mini di dekat pantai.

"ayo naik perosotan itu!" seru Jungkook menunjuk sebuah perosotan berukuran sedang berwarna merah.  
"tidak mau, bisa hancur reputasiku kalau aku naik itu" Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, "ayolah hyuuung, kalau kita meluncur bersamaan pasti seru!" Yugyeom meyakinkan Seokjin, "aku yang pertama, Seokjin hyung kalau tidak ikut akan kusebar kebiasaanmu menghias underware pakai manik-manik" ancam Jungkook sambil menuju perosotan itu, diikuti Yugyeom.

"dasar anak-anak kurang kasih sayang!" gerutu Seokjin mengekor di belakang Yugyeom,

Jungkook menaiki tangga perosotan, di tangga pertama ada tulisan 'katakan tujuanmu' di tangga kedua ada tulisan 'yakinkan pilihanmu' dan ditangga ketiga terdapat tulisan 'jangan menyesalinya' kemudian di sisa tangga terdapat ukiran yang tidak Jungkook pahami, karena menarik dia berhenti dan membuka ponselnya, memotretnya.

"kenapa sih naik perosotan lama sekali?" lagi-lagi Seokjin menggerutu.

Jungkook duduk diikuti Yugyeom lalu Seokjin, Jungkook berkata dalam hati permintaannya.

Belum sempat meluncurkan pantatnya, mereka tergelincir cepat ke dalam perosotan,

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teiakan mereka menggema, bingung kenapa perosotonnya panjang sekali.

"ya! Ya! Aku pusiiiing!" teriak Seokjin.

"berhentiiiiiii!" pekik Jungkook, namun mereka tetap tergelincir, mereka semakin keras berteriak, pantat mereka terasa panas.

.

"KYAAA! AAAWWW" mereka bertiga terlempar cukup keras.

"aduh pantatkuuu" Yugyeom hampir menangis, "kenapa perosotan seperti terowong-WAAA" Seokjin melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Jungkook terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Mereka benar-benar ada di sebuah terowongan, terowongan transparan yang aneh.

"hey! Bisa minggir?! Kalian aneh sekali" sebuah suara serak terdengar tepat di belakang telinga mereka, sontak mereka manoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"OMMO!" Jungkook berteriak kaget, diatas mereka –di atap lorong yang tadi transparan, kini menampilkan sebuah wajah manis tapi terkesan sangat galak.

Belum reda keterkejutan mereka, tiba tiba tubuh mereka melayang.

"kyaaaa!" mereka berteriak lagi, "ish, berisik sekali sih" suara serak tadi kembali mendesis.

Mereka bertiga pingsan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Ada yang Udah nonton drama 'splash splash love' ? terinspirasi mini drama ini, bedanya kalau di drama kan balik ke jaman Joseon, tapi di sini terpeleset ke masa depan, hahahah.

Tertarik? Give your response in review okay~, I really appreciate that!

Salam kolor Jungkook~


	2. Chapter 2

"KYAAA! AAAWWW" mereka bertiga terlempar cukup keras.

"aduh pantatkuuu" Yugyeom hampir menangis, "kenapa perosotan seperti terowong-WAAA" Seokjin melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Jungkook terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Mereka benar-benar ada di sebuah terowongan, terowongan transparan yang aneh.

"hey! Bisa minggir?! Kalian aneh sekali" sebuah suara serak terdengar tepat di belakang telinga mereka, sontak mereka manoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"OMMO!" Jungkook berteriak kaget, diatas mereka –di atap lorong yang tadi transparan, kini menampilkan sebuah wajah manis tapi terkesan sangat galak.

Belum reda keterkejutan mereka, tiba tiba tubuh mereka melayang.

"kyaaaa!" mereka berteriak lagi, "ish, berisik sekali sih" suara serak tadi kembali mendesis.

Mereka bertiga pingsan.

.

 **Slipped**

BTS and GOT7 and Super Junior members.

Pair: Vkook, Namjin, Yugbam, Eunhae and others

chapter 2

.

.

.

Sumpah, demi spanduk pink dalam mimpinya. Jungkook lebih baik dicium guru biologinya daripada ketika membuka matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat aneh.

Sepertinya tadi dia pingsan, biasanya orang pingsan tidur telentang.

Tetapi sekarang dia berada di sebuah kapsul raksasa yang anehnya sangat nyaman untuk tidur –berdiri- seperti ada bantalan udara disekitarnya yang membuat nyaman.

"sudah bangun? Keluarlah" suara serak yang tadi didengarnya di terowongan aneh kini menggelitik telinganya.

"aku- ba-ba-bagaimana ca- cara keluar?" penyakit gagap Jungkook kumat.

"apa kau hidup jaman Hyorin Sistar?"

"Hyorin? aku mengidolakannya tahu! Buka ini cep-"

'cklik'

"-at, wah keren"

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, dia ingin melangkah keluar kapsul tapi,

Taraaaaa, ternyata kapsulnya melayang di udara.

"Jungkook! Tolong akuuuu!" suara cempreng Yugyeom membuat Jungkook menoleh, teman bongsornya itu bergelantungan di kapsul, wajahnya super panik dan matanya basah.

"kalian ini benar-benar manusia jaman Hyorin sistar?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berkulit pucat datang menaiki tangga tak terlihat dan menarik kerah belakang Yugyeom.

"AAAAaaaah hehe" Yugyeom nyengir, dia pikir akan jatuh tetapi kakinya langsung menapak udara -ya menapak udara.

"kenapa teman kalian yang satunya belum bangun?" tanya pria itu, namanya Min Yoongi.

"ah benar, Seokjin hyung!" tanpa ragu Jungkook melompat dari kapsulnya –karena tadi melihat Yugyeom selamat, dan berlari ke arah kapsul Seokjin, Jungkook memutuskan kapsul ini adalah sejenis kantung tidur.

"Jungkook-ah aku pusing" keluh Seokjin yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"karena kalian semua sudah bangun, ikut aku"

.

"kalian manusia jaman Hyorin sistar?!" pekik seorang laki-laki mungil cantik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang dilapisi kaus tangan kulit berwarna putih.

"hish, bisakah kau hilangkan pekikan fals-mu itu, Bhuwakul-ssi?" desis Yoongi.

"kenapa dari tadi kalian menyebut Hyorin sistar,sih?!" Seokjin angkat bicara.

Jungkook menganguk membenarkan, "jadi sekarang kita dimana? Di planet Do Minjoon?"

"bodoh, bagaimana kalian bisa datang ke sini?" tanya Yoongi.

"kami bermain perosotan, beritahu kami sebenarnya sekarang kita dimana? apakah hanya mimpi?"

"perosotan? Memangnya portal itu benar-benar ada ya" gumam Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

"vampire-ssi, tolong jawab aku" sergah Yugyeom jengah.

"namaku Min Yoongi, wahai manusia purba" ketus Yoongi

"kau masih ada di bumi. Bedanya, ini adalah bumi yang kalian sebut dengan 'masa depan'mungin, itu yang kutonton di film-film kuno Yoongi-hyung, Aku jamin kalian sulit percaya, tetapi jaman Hyorin sistar itu sudah 400 tahun yang lalu" terang Bambam kalem.

Tiga manusia melongo hebat,

"berhenti menyebut Hyorin sistar, ganti saja dengan Soyou sistar" seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala yang sangat norak datang dan duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Namjoon-ah, lagi-lagi rambutmu membuatku mual" kata Yoongi, melirik rambut Namjoon.

"hey!" Bambam menepuk tangannya tiga kali di depan tiga manusia yang masih spacing-out.

Mereka tersentak serentak.

"400. Tahun. Yang. Lalu? Ha-ha-ha, bodoh sekali" Seokjin gigit bibir diakhir kalimatnya,rasa takut dan khawatir menjalar hingga dasar perutnya.

"oh jadi ini manusia purbanya? Manis sekali" Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Seokjin.

"menjijikkan. Bambam, lebih baik kau jelaskan kepada mereka baik-baik" perintah Yoongi sambil memutar cincin di jarinya dan menatapnya seksama, tak beberapa lama kemudian dia tersipu sendiri dengan wajah hingga telinganya memerah.

"kau lebih menjijikkan, hyung" desis Namjoon dan diabaikan Yoongi.

"baiklah, begini" Bambam mengambil nafasnya, bersiap akan bercerita.

"kau tidak pakai ultrascreen, Bam?" interupsi Namjoon.

"mereka manusia jaman Hyorin sistar hyung, mana mungkin mereka mengerti"

Namjoon manggut-manggut dan kembali menatap Seokjin.

"begini, sebenarnya kami tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa kemari. Tetapi dua hari yang lalu UGMM telah menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan rotasi bumi, keanehan itu seperti cahaya berwarna merah pudar meluncur dari galaksi GN-z11 yang ditemukan 400 tahun yang lalu, cahaya dari galaksi itu sudah menempuh perjalanan 400 juta tahun setelah peristiwa Big Bang terjadi, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ditemukan dua hari lalu,Yoongi hyung iseng bermain dengan teleskop luar angkasa Hubble model lama yang dulu digunakan untuk meneliti galaksi itu. untungnya kalian mendarat disini, kalau UGMM sampai tahu hal ini mungkin kalian akan diawetkan di museum astronomi di bulan, karena walaupun mereka mencurigai rotasi bumi, tidak ada gunanya jika tidak ada bukti konkrit yang menjelaskan hal itu, mereka pasti hanya mengkritisi kebodohan minim mereka" jelas Bambam panjang lebar.

Seokjin, melongo.

Jungkook, menjambaki rambutnya.

Yugyeom,

terpesona.

"bagaimana mungkin? Dan apa itu UGMUU apalah itu?" tanya Jungkook frustasi, dia tidak faham!

"mungkin UGMM di jaman Hyorin sistar bernama NASA? Singkatan dari Universal Galaxy of Milkyway Museum" jawab Namjoon enteng.

"lebih baik kalian menjalani hidup disini dengan normal agar tidak ada yang tahu diri kalian sebenarnya sambil berusaha mencari cara untuk kembali. Aku akan minta ayahku mengurus data diri kalian disini" Yoongi berbicara tanpa melihat mereka bertiga.

"mau kemana hyung?" Bambam menarik tangan Yoongi yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"tentu saja isi ulang semangat hidupku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu menjentikkan jarinya, seketika pintu geser terbuka dan Yoongi menghilang dari sana.

"umm, memangnya bisa ya isi ulang hal seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum mesum, "bisa saja, contohnya sekarang ini aku sedang mengisi semangat hidupku"

Seokjin mengerutkan kening bingung.

"bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat irama jantung menjadi seperti musik hiphop bisa jadi recharge semangat hidup, Seokjin-ah" katanya sambil melempar wink genit pada Seokjin.

.

Malam harinya, mereka bertiga berkumpul di kamar yang ditempati Seokjin.

"bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kembali ke Busan? Aku masih berpikir aku bermimpi" Yugyeom memukul-mukul pipinya sendiri.

'klik'

Pintu terbuka, masuk seorang pria dengan kacamata besar yang aneh.

"hellooo" sapanya, melambaikan tangannya ceria.

"oh hai" jawab mereka datar dan balas melambaikan tangan kaku –serempak.

"heeeiii, tidak usah seperti poby!~" orang itu duduk diantara Seokjin dan Jungkook, menyelip.

"poby?" Jungkook mengerut heran,

"aaiih sudahlah namaku Jhope" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas,

'Hoseok!' terdengar suara Yoongi menggema, seperti di terowongan transparan tempat mereka jatuh. Hoseok mengerucutkan bibir, 'sial dimonitori ternyata' batinnya menahan geli.

"oke, karena kekasih manisku mungkin akan cemburu jika aku menggoda kau" tunjuknya pada Jungkook, "langsung saja, aku akan memberi kalian identitas baru, oh iya namaku Jung Hoseok"

Kemudian Hoseok memasangkan gelang perak di masing-masing lengan kiri mereka semua, mereka baru menyadari bahwa semua orang memakai gelang seperti ini, bedanya orang-orang yang mereka temui memakai gelang emas kecuali Bambam, sedangkan Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon memakai gelang emas mengkilap.

"okey~ baiklah" Hoseok mengutak atik ponsel mininya, kemudian Hoseok menyuruh mereka menempelkan ibu jari mereka kesana, Seokjin, Jungkook dan Yugyeom hanya menuruti seperti robot bodoh.

"kurasa akan memakan waktu lama jika aku mengajari atau menjelaskan pada kalian cara memakai ponsel ini, karena aku sudah sering menonton film kuno milik Yoongi" kata Hoseok sambil membagikan 'ponsel' yang menurut Jungkook seperti tutup botol air mineral yang tipis.

'Hoseok' suara Yoongi terdengar lagi, Hoseok menyerapah.

"baiklah! Akan kujelaskan tapi garis besarnya saja oke, hanya sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan jadi perhatikan dan dengarkan aku dengan baik!" kata Hoseok setengah menyalak.

"Min Yoongi! Kau menyuruhku bicara pada mumi?! Aku hanya bermonolog sialan!" Hoseok melototkan matanya kearah cincinnya, mereka bertiga tertawa sedangkan Hoseok mendengus kesal.

'aku cinta padamu~' suara Yoongi membuat tawa mereka bertiga berhenti.

"oke, kalian boleh bertanya tapi hanya sedikit, jika kalian hanya diam aku akan berhenti menjelaskan, deal?!"

Awalnya Seokjin pikir Hoseok itu orang gila aneh yang mudah marah, tapi nyatanya orang itu menyenangkan dan baik hati.

"begini, karena ini masih baru maka scan telunjuk kiri kalian disini dan tekan lima detik serta pencet saja tombol kecil dibawah ketika kalian masih men-scan, setelah itu-"

"tunggu!" potong Jungkook tergesa.

"oke, pelan-pelan. Yatuhan bahkan anak baru lahir bisa melakukan ini" gumamnya, "sudah?"

"sudah!" jawab mereka serempak.

"yatuhan bersemangat sekali, sekarang gunakan telunjuk kiri kalian lagi dan geser layar atas sekali saja"

"WOOOAHH!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak, Hoseok tersenyum simpul.

"woah! Layarnya sebesar macbook-ku!" seru Seokjin antusias.

"nah, fitur ponsel itu masih sederhana dan kupikir kalian cukup faham untuk menggunakannya, kalau kalian ingin memperlihatkan layarnya pada orang lain tinggal sentuh ikon bergambar mata itu dan juga sebaliknya, ponsel ini sangat sederhana dan mudah sekali digunakan, kalian hanya butuh menyentuhnya dan jika ingin me-lock ponselnya hanya tekan tombol kecil dibawah tadi, kalian hanya perlu men-charge seminggu sekali dengan wireless connection dimanapun kalian berada, sekarang tolong perlihatkan padaku dan akan ku scan id ponsel kalian nanti kukirim data diri lengkap kalian dan informasi yang sekiranya kalian butuhkan" cincin Hoseok menampilkan layar seperti milik mereka bertiga, serempak mereka menyentuh ikon mata disana lalu Hoseok men-scan dan setelah itu Hosek mematikan layarnya sendiri.

"ah iya, sudah kubilang kalian jangan diam" Hoseok memicing,

"bagaimana kami mau bicara kalau kau baru menjelaskan" sungut Jungkook, dialek Busannya sangat kental. Hoseok tertawa keras.

"yatuhan imutnyaaaaa!" Hoseok mencubit pipi Jungkook keras sekali, terdengar dehaman tak bersahabat. Tentu dari suara menggema yang entah datang darimana.

"oke, my Yoon" Hoseok melepaskan cubitannya lalu merogoh kantung jaketnya, "ini kalung untuk menggantungkan ponsel kalian agar tidak hilang" dia menyodorkan tiga rantai emas pada mereka.

"aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Yugyeom yang sedari tadi diam.

"tentu saja kalian berdua, Jungkook dan Yugyeom memanggiku hyung" katanya sambil beranjak, "Hobi-hyung" katanya sambil nyengir, wajahnya makin mirip kuda. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Yugyeom mengernyit bingung, bertanya-tanya 'Hobi?'

"dan kau harus memanggilku hyung, Hoseok-ah. Seokjin hyung" Seokjin menunjuk muka Hoseok sambil memicing kekanakkan. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki kecanggungan satu sama lain padahal baru bertemu dan bisa dibilang mereka masih orang asing.

"yatuhan Namjoon-style sekali" dengus Hoseok menyeringai, "oke akan kupanggil Jin hyung, Seokjin itu nama yang –uh kuno sekali, jadi aku hanya akan memanggil Jin hyung oke" lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, oh oke mau cari mati dia.

Wajah Seokjin memerah, beberapa detik lagi pasti akan meledak. Jungkook dan Yugyeom menjaga jarak.

"YA! BARU KALI INI AKU DIHINA SEPERTI INI! YA!" Seokjin terus berteriak menjambaki rambut Hoseok tanpa ampun.

"ADUH! STOP STOP!" teriak Hoseok kalap, berusaha menghalau tangan Seokjin.

"YA! KAU TAHU SIAPA AKU?! AKU KIM SEOKJIN! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!"

"ADUH STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Hoseok memohon, Yugyeom dan Jungkook meringis ngeri.

'TENANG HEI!' suara Yoongi lagi, kini membentak.

"oh no! Hei aku sangat marah, Seokjin adalah nama dari kakekku, oh ya tuhan" Seokjin mendecih sengit, berkacak pinggang. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pangeran sekolah yang namanya ditulis dimana-mana. Jungkook dan Yugyeom menghampiri Hoseok dan berusaha merapikan rambut Hoseok, menanyakan 'hyung baik-baik saja?' dan mengecek kacamata supernya, mereka tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Ada banyak hal yang membuat Seokjin meledak, dan salah satu diperingkat atas adalah orang yang menghina namanya,

"sudahlah! Sekarang kalian tidur, besok akan kubangunkan dan jangan lupa pakai kalung kalian yang diberi liontin ponsel, besok kita sekolah" kata Hoseok kemudian berlalu sambil menggosok kepalanya yang panas karena jambakan maut Seokjin.

"SEKOLAH?!" ini Jungkook yang berteriak, sedangkan Yugyeom memasang tampang 'orang paling bodoh sedunia'

.

 **TBC/END?**

 _Is this ff funny?_

 _Review if you wanna more, review is the only feedback right? Ppyong!_


End file.
